Allies and Axis, Undercover Mission!
by ArkanineAozora-DuoCombo
Summary: Dumbledore, worried about the safety of Hogwarts, and moreover, Harry's, send a letter to England, asking for him and some other nations to attend Hogwarts for a year. But with a hero complex american, pervert frenchmen, pasta loving italian, a creepy russian, and other,-though they are reliable enough- will everything goes as they wished for? 5th Book, might be USUK.


**Title: **Allies and Axis, Undercover Mission!

**Author: **ArkanineAozora-DuoCombo

**Disclaimer: **We do not own either APH or HP, both belong to their respectful owner

* * *

Chapter 1

The nations of the world were gathered in a conference room, working on their monthly world meeting, but unfortunately, as usual, the meeting ends up in ruckus, with America, England, and France disagreeing with each other, Italy drawing on the _important_ papers, China taking out meals, Russia asking other nations about being one with him, Japan trying to calm others down, Canada being forgotten and so on.

Germany, being the strict nation he is, stood up, slammed the table, and shouted at everyone to be quiet, which other nations quickly listened.

When they were about to continue the meeting properly, the door burst open and a phoenix –wait, phoenix?- burst in, flying toward the personification of England.

England, recognising the phoenix right away, caught the phoenix, which later give him a letter.

As the other nations watched England, giving him a weird look, England ignored it and opened the letter, which he is sure, is from Dumbledore, and then he proceed to read it.

* * *

_Dear Arthur my friend,_

It's me, Albus Dumbledore. I have a favor to ask you. The teacher that was supposed to teach the History of Magic had to leave because of a sudden request.

So now I ask you to help me fill his studies. I know you have your own Nation business, but this is just my only favour from you. You could bring your Nation friends as well.

I have a feeling that Hogwarts is in danger, and I need you and your friends help to protect my students. Hogwarts isn't as safe as it use to be now. Danger lurks around every corner.

_Please do help me protect my students,especially Harry. He must be safe and as well as his friends._

_This favor, I only ask you, my friend. Please consider this letter. Thank you._

_Hogwarts Headmaster,  
Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

England would like to agree, taking the post of History of Magic Teacher, but bringing other nations with him? It would be a total disaster.

Before he could do anything, America snatched the letter away and read it out loud. After he finished readng it, he commented, "Dude, seriously? Are you that desperate to prove that magic is real until you make some weird bird sends you a letter about magic school and stuff?"

"Excuse me? I am not making it up or anything! Magic _is_ real." England retorted, annoyed, "And this is not made up, thank you very much, it is a letter from a close friend of mine."

"How about you prove it to us first, then?" America mocked, sticking his tongue out at England.

England, who couldnt hold his anger any much longer, stood up and yelled, "Fine! I'll bloody prove it to you! How about you and the others attend Hogwarts for a year, as stated in the bloody letter? When you attend it, you will know that magic is bloody real!"

"I accept that challenge!" America shouted in response, then he turned toward other and asked, "So, dudes! Who else wanted to attend this 'Hogwarts' or whatever it is?"

Canada raised hs hand first, even though he thought that no one will notice, "I-If America follow, I'll follow..." but much to his surprise, France, America, and England noticed him.

"Whoa! Really, dude?" America asked, surprised but excited at the same time

"Ah, okay, wait, who are—ah! Right, Canada. Thank you for agreeing to attend Canada." England thanked

"Ohonhon~ If mon petit Mattieu agree, then moi shall agree as well~!" France stated

"Bloody frog, you already have your own magic school..." England muttered, but France ignored it.

"Ve~ If Big brother France follow,then I will follow as well~!" said Italy

Germany sighed, "If Italy follow, then I vill follow as vell. Someone needs to protect him."

Japan, seeing his two best friends agreeing on this matter, agreed as well, "If Doitsu-san and Itaria-kun agree to forrow, I wirr forrow as werr."

Continues to China who heard his little brother –even though Japan never sees him as a big brother- agreed, he exclaimed, "Aiyaa! If Japan follow, I will also follow, aru!"

And then Russia, still displaying his innocent/creepy smile, stated innocently, "I will also follow da? I need to see the people who will in the end be one with mother Russia, kol kol kol~!"

England looked at the other nations, "No one else wanted to follow?" he asked, receiving a chorus of 'no' from the rest.

"Alright, I will send a reply to Dumbledore. Those who agreed, meet me at my house one week before the 1st of September, is that clear?" England instructed, receiving a chorus of nods from the allies and axis.

"Very vell then. The meeting time has also ended. Meeting is dismissed." Germany stated, followed by nations who stood up and went out of the conference room, leaving England alone.

He sighed and took a piece of paper and wrote on it,

* * *

_Dear Albus,_

_I will take the post of History of Magic, and my fellow nations have agreed on attending Hogwarts for this year. There are a total of eight nations, their names are Alfred F. Jones (America), Matthew Williams (Canada), Francis Bonnefoy (France), Wang Yao (China), Ivan Braginski (Russia), Feliciano Vargas (Italy), Ludwig Beilschmidt (Germany), and Kiku Honda (Japan)._

_But as nations, we also have paperworks to do, so I would like to ask you to provide us a room to do our paperworks without being seen by others._

_We will try our best to protect the school and the students, as they are my own people. _

_I hope you can fulfil our only favor in exchange, thank you._

_Your friend,_

_Arthur Kirkland/United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

* * *

**Hello, everyone, Aozora here! Along with Arkanine-chan -orusuallyIcallhimpapa-. So recently we are really getting into HP/APH Crossover, and decided to make one (we are talking about it in our rp chat XD). I hope you guys like the chapter. We are sorry for any spelling mistakes/grammar errors, as english is not our first language. And if you guys are wondering, this will take place in the 5th year.**


End file.
